Forever's too long
by worthyourtime
Summary: She did not realize it would be this soon, after all it's only been what—16 years and she had been everywhere. Almost. Future Fic. Klaroline.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I'm back! I had this thought for weeks now and I figured that if I wrote it down, it may leave me alone. Hahahaha! Anyways, this is a future fic. I hope you guys enjoy it. Tell me what you think! :) Read away!

* * *

She did not realize it would be this soon, after all it's only been what—16 years and she had been everywhere. _Almost._

-:-:-

Elena was always away with Damon and she can't tolerate the guy. She was alone in their dorm room when she learned about Bonnie's death, but she DID know better, missed calls and unanswered voicemails to Bonnie, who by the way replies to her ASAP since fifth grade. She was not fooled, anyways, she is not _fancied_ just by her looks, deep down she knew it, more like she felt it. _Its Mystic Falls, nothing bad happens to Mystic Falls. Complete BS, by the way_.

She guzzled through 2 tubs of ice cream, allowed her mascara to stain all of her plush pillows, blankets, textbooks and notes. She did cry, a lot actually. She contemplates about going home, but she did not. She figured she'll be completely alone soon—her mother, Matt, eventually nature will take its course. Her merry band of friends were nowhere to be found, and even though they'll find each other, they would not be together forever right? Just take the case of the other supposed best friend, Elena. Luckily, Caroline Forbes lives by a principle—

Practice makes perfect.

—she was alone all the times she was tortured. She _feels _alone whenever Elena is around, she was again alone, an island surrounded by vast bodies of water. Yet she always survives, she constantly stands back up. She knows the idea of being alone all too well. All too well she thinks that she can be accustomed to it. _Little she knows. Little she knows._

She decides she will not wait for Tyler's promises in Whitmore. College life did not sound as appealing as it was during graduation, wanderlust seeps in and she finds herself engrossed to her best idea ever— get out of town.

[_Un-original_ idea if she was being honest. But with the hell with it, she thought of it, now it's _her _idea.]

She starts with New York, Guggenheim specifically. She takes in everything, a curious pretty creature she is, and she then realized that she wanted it _all_.

She conquered towns, cities, states and countries, never staying for more than a week. Ample time to have a taste of everything without setting roots.

Tyler contacts her in Alabama. She was "relaxing" enjoying the slow pace of life, after her luxurious and tedious London visit. She was more than happy to be back with him. She was ecstatic and she gushes/ rambles/ eats through all of her words about the places she has been to. Tyler, on the other hand, rushes her to bed, not that she does not want to. _But why does everybody hushes her?_ She thought that this was their forever, but forever a long time, isn't it? Anyways, Alabama's "home" for six months. Tyler found a pack in need of an alpha, and who is the best choice but a hybrid? An unattached vamp-wolf, no packs, no mate. She knew she did not stand a chance, all rooted with the wolves' nature— territorial, travel and lives in packs. Again, just like with Bonnie's death, she did know better. She felt the drift. The drift of wants, the loss of attention, the boredom. They did part as good friends, she thinks.

She was sad yet not hurt. She already knew it was bound to happen. And how did she know? Don't ask her why. She thinks she did not know. _Or that's what she is willing to admit._

She was back on her foot in no time, gallivanting around the world. The music, arts and culture, she believed that she cannot ever get enough. Back to the "not for more than a week" rule. She learned, she experienced and then she matured. On her own, she matured in all aspects. Filling gaps and holes in her ideals, she was fulfilled. She saw reason, she understood, she bet her mother's going to be proud.

She came across with Elena and Damon in Ireland. It felt weird, it does not feel close to home for one matter, an awkward conversation, albeit a conversation. A week passed, they headed towards opposite directions.

She sustained. She compelled a telecom company for an unlimited data plan, talks to her mother every time she can. Asks about Mystic Falls, she even learns that no one ever stayed in Mystic Falls. Obviously, Damon and Elena left. Stefan never came back. She wonders how he is doing, if he's with a sober companion. It is enough to say that she is worried about him, yet realizes—its Stefan, everybody loves Stefan, he can be fine. Jeremy attended College, football scholarship. She wishes him a family, in exchange of Bonnie's life. Matt went for Round Two around the world, although she did not know if he's still with Rebekah. She is not surprised, look at her, the world is her oyster. At least, Matt got a tour guide. _Not that she mind._

She did not realize it would be this soon, after all it's only been what—16 years and she had been everywhere. _Almost._

[She never dared to set foot on Rome, Paris and Tokyo. _Of course, she knows why._]

-:-:-

**2030 **

**Royal Street, New Orleans**

She wears a long, yellow sun dress, sitting across the Court of Two Sisters against softly glittering glass lights, she pulls out her notebook as she plans her day while enjoying the strolling live jazz and her eggs benedict. The moment she set eyes on the city, she has been itching to list down all of the stuff to be done and to attend to—The Jazz and Heritage Festival, the French Quarter Fest, the Essence Music Fest, the Voodoo Festival. She wants to indulge herself with their exotic food specialties while enjoying their culture and architecture. And, of course, she's in time for the biggest festival of them — the Mardi gras.

And she vows to herself not to leave, even after a week until she has everything New Orleans has to offer.

After all, New Orleans is _his_ favourite city.

-:-:-


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, guys! Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites. Here's the next one, I hope you'll enjoy it! :) Tell me what you think :)

* * *

"The heart has its reasons that reason does not know."

_- Pascal_

* * *

**2030**

**Mikaelson Mansion, French Quarter, New Orleans**

"You are spending too much time with Bekah. They are all pink, honey."

Hayley commented as she watched the 16 year old brunette rummage through a closet a size of a "Mystic Fall house".

"And you, mom, is spending too much time with Uncle Lijah that you lost your "eye" for color. Yes, they are all pink but this is more like salmon pink. That one is hot pink, not gonna look good on me. Also, not this one, it's rebellious. So, I am left with salmon or baby pink."

The brunette replied clutching on two cocktail dresses among her hundreds from the closet.

"Baby Pink. Where are you headed by the way?"

"Ok, mom. I'll just grab brunch at the Royal Street, then head out to the festival."

"Try not to intimidate everyone, Lucy. Play nice."

"I am always nice, mom."The brunette replied with a smirk, her eyes lively, full of excitement. She graciously vamped-out stopping by the front door, says goodbye to her Uncle Lijah and Aunt Bekah, who of course heard her already.

-:-:-

Lucy Kamila Mikaelson. The daughter of the king of the French Quarters. You touch as much as a dust on the road she walks in, you already dug your own grave and the graves of all the creatures that carries a gene of yours. _Ok, fine, maybe it's a little exaggerated, but you get the point. _

She is the _princess_, after all. Protected by all the supernatural —vampires, werewolves and witches altogether. It is an unspoken treaty for the supernatural in New Orleans, they all serve for her safety. It's not like the humans can harm her, but still. That's why tourist vampires and witches are always closely observed. Although, not the same can be said for wolves, they all know the drill by now. It has to do with her father being the alpha of the alphas. _Cocky much?_

Oh, I'm sorry I forgot a _tiny, little_ detail. She is a hybrid, by the way.

-:-:-

**2030**

**Court of Two Sisters, Royal Street, New Orleans**

After her sumptuous breakfast, Caroline decides to start her day, might as well burn all the calories she just ate. Well, don't blame her, it's really good, really good. She graciously raises her hand, waves it as she asks for her bill. She stuffs back her notebook and finally decides antique shopping is on the top of her list. She's already in Royal Street, might as well start from there and work her way around.

"A vampire, totally harmless. Travelling alone, self- searching, if I may conclude. Although, I can't say she'll go unnoticed. She can light up a room with her bubbly smile and bright yellow sun dress."

The waiter in his late thirties, Caleb, mutters under his friend, while nodding back at Caroline acknowledging her request about her bill. He must have done it so many times because he talks so low it can't even reach Caroline's vamp-hearing across the room. Caleb have worked at the Court of Two Sisters for about a decade now. He is a vampire, loyal to the original family owing his life to one of them after a nasty werewolf bite back in the days.

"I saw her list, it's a tourist list. No need to be alarmed."

"It's your call, boss_._" The other man replied, handing Caroline's receipt to Caleb.

"Caleb!" A voice shout out from the glass doors of the restaurant, halting Caleb to his way back to Caroline. A small smile playing at his lips.

"Lucy. To what do we owe your company, darling? The usual?"Caleb responded as the girl approaches her.

"Yes, please. I want it made by you, Caleb. They are just not the same if they are made by others." Lucy begs with her eyes, knowing that Caleb can't say no to her. He loves her like his own kid too much— once he even changed the menu to high school classic staples just because she wanted to feel the "vibe" of a regular high school cafeteria. Lucy notices the neglected bill on Caleb hands. "This bill is for who? I can bring it to their table."

"It's for the blonde woman in a yellow dress across the room."

_Oh. Oh. _Bouncing ringlets of blonde hair, the perfect complexion, the thin lips with the perfect shade of pink and the eyes. How can she forget those eyes? The eyes that Lucy knows all too well. The woman in the sun dress was merely sitting there reading a book, but oh how can no one notice her? She is so radiant, oh so radiant. She cannot be wrong, she knew that face so much she sees it every time her father tells the tale. Oh, this Mardi gras can be her best Mardi gras ever.

Caleb noticed how Lucy was rendered speechless. Of course, a new vampire in the quarters, she must not come close, he understood.

"I know, a vampire, but harmless one, Lucy. I can just call Thomas to give her the bill. Find a table and I'll be out soon with your brunch, darling."

"No. No. I know her, Caleb. Don't tell my family, I know her. Actually, I am here to invite her to accompany me to the festivities."

Caleb flashed her a disapproving look, asking her if she's sure of what she's doing.

"I'm positive, Caleb. I'm going to sit with her, I know she won't mind." She smiled sweetly and who can deny her something, she is Lucy Mikaelson, for heaven's sake.

She graciously sauntered to Caroline's table, her baby pink dress weaving through the plain red table tops against the marble white floors.

_The Caroline Forbes is finally here. The princess shall meet the queen, she thinks._

-:-:-

**2030**

**Mikaelson Mansion, French Quarter, New Orleans**

If a witch is to be rewarded with powers in exchange for knowing everything about magic, Bonnie Bennett will surely think she's the most powerful witch alive. For the past 7 years since she came back from the other side, Bonnie has been busy with grimoires— existing and even the ones that cease to exist. Every grimoire is made under specific circumstances, yet, all lead to a common goal— restoring balance. It may be a balance between good and bad, between gain and loss or even between life and death.

And right now, she's lazily sprawled in the couch, comfortably reading the most confusing grimoire she has the pleasure (or not) of coming across with—Esther's grimoire, the Original family's grimoire. It was handed to her by Rebekah last Friday and ever since, she never stopped reading it. Saying that her curiosity was peaked is an understatement. She was amused by how the things were solved back then. Easy and breezy. It basically runs within the idea of Hippocrates— everything in excess is opposed to nature. _Cut the excess, increase the less. _

"Why did you stop?" Bonnie lowered Esther's grimoire, just enough to look at the man massaging, no, who stopped massaging her feet.

"Bonnie, you're with that thing since Friday. My handsome physique should not be trapped within the endless corners of this mansion. Let's go out, you and I can be back to being the magnificent _muted _couple we are tomorrow"

"But I am almost halfway — "

"Please, Bon Bon."

Of course, Bonnie falls for the puppy eyes he's flashing. She sets the book down the countertop, before raising her legs as she left the couch.

"I'll just go and change. I'll need twenty minutes, Kol. _Just twenty short minutes._ If anything else, you are most definitely not mute. So, if I hear as much as a scoff from you for waiting, you'll regret that we have met on the other side."

Bonnie confidently spat to Kol as she turned around to head to her room. For all she knew, Kol was smirking, totally full of himself as Bonnie finally agreed to go out. She thinks she can understand his feeding methods better than his tendency to talk like a PMS-ing lady if he has to wait for even five freaking minutes. Maybe she can start writing her first grimoire— silencing an excessively talkative original vamp- boyfriend.

"I don't think I can ever regret meeting you, Bon. Never in any context."

Kol's sincerity tugged Bonnie's heartstrings in every way possible, _again_. Bonnie feels like a teen in her first love rendezvous, her heart skips a beat, her lips forms a smile and her cheeks burns so much a beet will be pale in comparison.

_A Vamp- boyfriend. That is definitely one thing Bonnie Bennett never imagined she'd have in her existence. A vampire and a witch, together? She felt like she is in a Shakespearean tragedy—between the Montagues and the Capulets. But, if there's one thing the other side taught her, it is that in love— you never get to choose, you just simply fall._

-:-:-

**2030**

**New Orleans**

They sit outside a quaint coffee shop, with bags full of every thing_—_ souvenirs, antiques, fine china for her mom, elegant dresses, skirts and tops enough to last her for at least two weeks. She even bought an amulet from a craft shop Lucy suggested_— _oddly she chose a gold- chained bracelet with rose quartz, a symbol for love as they say.

She thinks she had never walked this long ever since she decided to globe-trot. Yes, she walks, but eventually she'll just sit down after 4-5 destinations. But, today, stopping did not cross her mind. (Mind you, they only stopped because they've already been everywhere, both her and Lucy.) Maybe it is because of Lucy_— _who passionately talks about their culture, everything about their art and history. Her words are strung together so well, it forms a lively, vivid image in Caroline's mind_— _images that can never be gained from free pamphlets and flyers.

Oh Lucy, the classy and cheerful NOLA brunette who's bored enough to offer her a free tour around Mystic Falls. And Caroline was never been happier to accept her request. By the time they reached the end of Royal Street, Caroline has only room for fondness for the girl. She just feels utter satisfaction as Lucy explains every minuscule detail about a festival, a street or even about an iron clad railing.

She sips her iced tea as she tries to suppress the rush she still clearly have, from all the knowledge she just learned, for all the beauty she had seen. She feels so fulfilled, so free and so young.

"Where are you staying, Caroline?" Lucy inquired as she sipped her drink, with her legs crossed and her eyes staring intently at Caroline.

"Ritz- Carlton."

"Good choice, but I have a better idea. Why don't you stay at our place? I really enjoyed your company, Caroline. We can go to Mardi gras together. " Lucy can see her deciding_— _her lips forming a smile because Caroline's face is such an open book.

"I can call my uncle and have your things delivered at our home if that's what you are worried about." _One last push, Lucy. One last push she thinks._

Caroline wants to give in already, in fact she just wants to talk to Lucy all night. They can start with how New Orleans became a city, so on and so forth. Or they can talk about how sappy chick flicks have become. Being with Lucy all day made her realize that she truly misses one thing_— _a girl's night. Yet, Lucy is a girl, a _girl. _She guesses she has a family, a well- rounded one if she may add, seeing that Lucy is brought up so well, manners and all.

"But I don't want to be a burden. I don't want to intrude your home, Lucy."

"That won't be a problem, my uncle is very accommodating. It comes with the job description. He will be delighted to know that I've got a friend. I swear, you won't be intruding. Please, Caroline, Please." Lucy grabs Caroline's hand on the table as she flashed those irresistible puppy eyes.

"There's no saying _no_ to you Lucy, isn't there?"

"Yes! Thank you Caroline, you just made my day. And now that I'm thinking about it, I bet your right."

"I'm right about what?"

"No one ever said no to me before." Lucy chuckled as she brought out her phone and sent a text to her mom telling her that she's already on her way home. She has invited Caroline home not because she simply wanted her company to the Mardi gras. Caroline's here now and Lucy is a fool if she won't grab this chance. She's been waiting for Caroline to come and Lucy has the every intention of making her stay.

-:-:-

The cab stopped, Lucy paid the driver even before Caroline was able to reach for her purse. The driver opened her door and carried all of their bags near the front door. She inferred that Lucy was rich the moment she talked to her. There is something about elites_—_ something about how they carry themselves, how they acquire what they want. But rich can be the understatement of the year for Lucy's family. The Ritz- Carlton has nothing against the mansion that is built before her eyes. They have a freaking fountain located in front of their front door.

"Is this the part where I am kidnapped, locked in a basement until I agree to become a slave?" Caroline joked as Lucy motions to knock to the vastly large front door.

"Ha-ha. Very funny, Caroline."

"Seriously, Lucy. I'm now surprised no one stalks you in the streets and kisses the holy ground you step into."

Before Lucy can find a retort, the door opened revealing a dark-haired man, looking dapper in a suit.

"Good Evening, Lucy. Oh, I see… you've brought a friend. Come on in."

Lucy smiled sweetly, gathered some of the bags and headed inside. Caroline decided to do the same, but deep inside her mind is reeling about all the possibilities. She does not miss the accent, how can anyone? It's the way he speaks, so calm, it's unnerving. Also, what's up with the way he's looking at her? Like she recognizes her from somewhere or something. She of all people should know that a mansion with a man with an accent is nowhere near good_— _she knows this all too well. But she now trusts Lucy, so she tries to divert her attention to the magnificent interior of their house.

Lucy went straight to the living room while she can't help as she was mesmerized to the lovely pieces in the mansion. She was in the middle of admiring the centerpiece before the grand staircase when she felt a familiar gush of wind. _Vampire._

"Finally, Lucy, you're home. Look what do you think should I wear_—_ oh." Rebekah's shock was written all over her face before her lips turn up to form a satisfied and knowing smirk.

Oh? Oh? Oh God. Rebekah Mikaelson. That's all she can say? Oh? Caroline knew it. She should have known better the implications of a mansion with an accented man.

"Rebekah, where are your manners? She is Lucy's guest."

The man in a suit calmly reprimanded Rebekah like nothing's wrong. Unless she is in an alternate universe, she still knows that Rebekah Mikaelson is not reprimanded by anyone unless…

"Allow me to introduce Lucy's guest, dear brother. Elijah, this is Caroline Forbes. Caroline, this is Elijah Mikaelson."

" Ah. _The_ Caroline Forbes. A pleasure." Elijah smiled as if he has completed a jigsaw puzzle. He even reached for her hands to place a light kiss. It may be an act of respect but all she can feel was confusion.

Lucy came back from wherever she went, Caroline was not sure anymore as she tries to digest what the hell is happening? She is in the Original's mansion for god's sake! She does not think about the danger, she cannot think about what would happen.

_She can only think about the fact that he can be here. He may be here._

"Uncle Elijah! Aunt Bekah! Can Caroline stay at the guest room closest to mine?"

"WHAT? UNCLE?! AUNT?! " Caroline exclaimed loudly she can was heard by the whole vampire population, but who cares? Is she being punked? Or maybe a spell was done and she was already in an alternate dimension.

Rebekah chuckled lightly at her dumbfounded expression and led her to the couch in the living room. Elijah followed, yet he stopped at the bar. He grabbed two glasses and fills them with neat Bourbon. Caroline does not know what to think anymore. Should she be afraid that Rebekah was touching her? Last time she checked, they are at each other's necks. And is this Elijah, the only original brother that Elena learned to trust? Surely, all can Caroline think is that his calm demeanor messes up with her nerves.

"Have a seat, Caroline. Here, a drink to help calm the nerves."

Elijah offered the glass while staring at her_—_scrutinizing. Maybe the drink can calm the nerves, but Elijah's mere presence and stare _—_oh no, she does not think so. She downs the drink in two gulps as she prepares herself for what's to come.

-:-:-

* * *

So, what do you think about Caroline's first meeting with Elijah? As far as I remember, they are not introduced to each other in the show, so I opted to include a first meeting for them. Also, I want to thank all the reviewers that gave their time to review this story, it means a lot to me guys! ;) Also, thank you for the guest (LonelyGirl) for pointing out the grammatical errors :) I have reuploaded this chapter and I hope I was able to correct all the errors :) Thanks again, guys! Tell me what you think ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Guys! Thanks again for the support! The follows, the favorites and of course the reviews! You inspire me! Let's spread Klaroline, shall we? ;)

* * *

Two hours after "revelation time", Caroline was wearily sprawled in the cold, king size bed of the guest room Rebekah offered. She will not say it out loud, but she loved the room_—_she loved its familiarity. It feels like home maybe because the room was oddly arranged like her room in Mystic Falls_—_the bed, the closets and the side tables. Of course, this was a hell lot of bigger than her room back home, but still.

She opted for a shower after the dreadful talk and only decided to leave the huge bath tub when her fingers started pruning. She tried to vamp-out when the truths revealed were too much for her to handle, but everybody knows how _curiosity killed the cat. _Moreover, one single plead from Elijah and she was back to the couch.

[Caroline was pretty much convinced that Elijah can be the key to world peace_. Really, what a smooth talker he was._]

Lying in the bed, she was well aware the she was barely holding her sanity together after all was said and done. She even made a mental list, hoping that this would eventually help her through accepting/digesting whatever she can with the revealed information. She keeps on repeating and repeating the list on her head like a broken record hoping that she would soon be accustomed to it. It's a long list but there are three truths that really made her pretty little vampire head spin, like really spin.

First of all, **_Lucy turned out to be Klaus's little girl._**

Seriously?

Not that she did not know about Klaus's spawn, she did—very much actually.

Katherine made sure that she drilled the fact to Caroline's head. She was on her first city, _again—_New York, because the first time she was not able to watch the ball drop during New Year's Eve. Katherine, unfortunately, recognized her in the crowd and the next thing she knew they were drinking in a local pub. Katherine _practically_ begged Caroline to turn her back to become a vampire.

(Keyword: _practically_. It's not like Katerina Petrova would ever beg.)

Nevertheless, Caroline was smart enough to decline and Katherine, being her narcissistic bitchy-self, retaliated. She was more than ecstatic to inform her that Klaus impregnated Hayley Marshall_—_same Hayley who snapped her neck and betrayed her own pack. Leave it to Katherine to open a girl's Pandora's box of insecurities.

Much to her surprise, she was hurt, and she _did_ know why_._

_He was supposed to wait for me, he promised me a last love, she thinks._

She drank herself to oblivion that night, got a killer hangover the next day and she vowed to herself that she will _forever _hate the "spawn" for taking away her forever. How fitting! She knew it's immature to hate a being not even born yet, but, Caroline has known and accepted the fact that deep down, she can _never_ hate Klaus. She can throw him a queen-bee bitch fit for heaven's sake, but deep down she knows she will never feel hatred for the original hybrid.

_Never._

Not after he bared a sliver of humanity to her, just her.

Not when she knows that he can't let her die, no matter how deeply hurt and angry he may be.

Not after he dug the graves of the 12 witches _she_ killed that was the key for unleashing hell into earth.

Not after the trust he gave to her when Silas was messing with his head.

Not when he was so damn chipper when she asked him for help, even though it's just a prom dress.

Not after he let Tyler go.

Not after he always _always_ puts her first.

Damn his sweet saccharine words. Damn his deep blue eyes. Damn his dimples. Just damn him.

Because Klaus is now a friend, so hating him _completely_ is not even an option, so poor "spawn" got the eternal hate of Caroline Forbes.

[Her hate for Hayley is a given, just so you know.]

And how ironic things turned out.

She just had the best tour around a new city with the "spawn." She even thought about a girl's night for the first time in a long time with Lucy. First things first, she is now absolutely sure that cannot hate Lucy.

_Like father, like daughter._

Hell, she should have known that Lucy is Klaus's the moment she opened her little mouth_—_ like she breathes music, art and culture, the way she carried herself _—_confidently, intimidatingly.

So, there goes her vow of hatred for the spawn_—_straight down circling the drain.

Lucy promised her a Mardi gras experience, so they shall have it. Lucy is her first girl friend after years of solitary travel, so forgive her for having a hard time letting Lucy go. Besides, she really likes Lucy, a lot.

Lucy has excused herself during the "original inquisition", after Elijah reprimanded her when he realized that she planned it. Lucy decided it is better to spill the beans. Much to Caroline's surprise, Lucy actually planned on bringing Caroline to their home. Lucy knew her the moment she saw her at the court of two sisters. Lucy said her apologies to Caroline and the girl pleaded for Caroline's friendship, which was unnecessary since Caroline really yearns for their friendship. Caroline wanted to ask how did Lucy knew about her, but before she can even open her mouth, she was gone like a gust of wind.

At that point, she was grateful that Lucy excused herself _—_makes it easier for Caroline to ask, with less pleasantries. She was definitely not bothered as to what the two originals will think about her, but Lucy's opinion matters to her. She was getting the gist of what happened to New Orleans when the front door opened with a bang.

"We're home!" Another accented man exclaimed but before Caroline could process where or when she have heard that voice, the next one made her head turn abruptly she thought it was possible for a vampire to break her own neck.

"Lijah, Bex, We're home!"

It's the voice she have longed for 16 years now, one that she does not expect to hear until she's permanently dead from being un-dead. She cannot be wrong and she knew it. She brusquely blurred pass from the living room to the front door to find the youngest male original himself, Kol Mikaelson…

And affectionately tucked under his right arm was her best friend, Bonnie Bennet.

That's when her head really started to spin, she even muses if that's the feeling when you're about to faint. Bonnie rushed to her hugging her so tight she cannot move to return back the hug, the lights around the house were flickering and Kol was chattering some incoherent words like how he just changed the bulbs around last week so it would be really nice if Bonnie lays low off them. _Like, what the hell does that even mean?_

Bonnie let goof Caroline and she was absolutely sure that her brain just stopped processing and she was about to faint when Rebekah was back to her side to steady her, then offered her a guestroom for her to spend the night. She cannot really decline now because her head is really spinning that she cannot form a single coherent thought and _hell_, she just saw two dead creatures who came back to life like nothing ever happened_—_and the other one _happened_ to be her best friend so, _no_, she must stay.

So, there goes the second truth, **_Kol Mikaelson and Bonnie Bennet were very much alive._**

And anyone with two functioning brain cells and eyes could guess the third truth of the night, **_it's that they are together._**

Caroline is not sure how "together" they are, but still, they don't look like they're going to rip each other throats open, so that really says something.

Caroline's lazy musings were interrupted by a soft knock on the door.

"Care, are you still awake? Can I come in?" Bonnie silently asked, hoping that her best friend is still sane after the night's events.

Caroline got up and opened the door for Bonnie to enter. She can definitely smell the aroma of burnt sage off of Bonnie.

"It's sage, I've spelled the room. They won't bother us because we'll not hear them and they won't hear us even if we partied until dawn." Bonnie cleared Caroline's confusion, then, she gave her blonde best friend a tight hug.

"I've really really missed you, Care!" Bonnie's voice cracked. "You have no idea how I've miss you, Queen- Bee."

"Me too, Bon-bon. Me too."

They just stared at each other for several minutes, taking it all in that they are really within each other's touch. They were lying side by side at the bed when Bonnie's giggle broke the comfortable silence between the girls.

"What's so funny, Bon?"

"It's that you're too stunned that you actually kept silent for three minutes, Care. I never thought I'd live to see the day that Caroline Forbes will be speechless." Bonnie teased and that earned her a pillow straight to the face from Caroline.

"I'm so confused beyond confusion! I don't even want to open my mouth because I don't even know where to start, Bonnie!" Caroline let out a very animated desperate plea which earned her Bonnie's genuine laugh.

Bonnie turned to her side facing Caroline, propped her elbow so that it holds her head. "Ask away, Care. You're much _confused _to sleep and you are just in luck that I'm well rested, so I'm willing to answer every question that _I_ can answer," Bonnie finished her idea with a sweet smile.

"Well-rested? Is that right, Bon? So, there's _no one_ that ever bothers you _in this mansion_ at night?"

Caroline's mock definitely worked as Bonnie's cheeks inflamed like clockwork.

"You're not going easy on me tonight, aren't you?" Bonnie replied as she attempts to stop the creeping heat to her face, which by the way was very futile.

"Nah-uh, Bon. Not when you're all giddy and blushing. I may be blonde but I'm not dumb, Bon, you and Kol are together, I just want to know how_ together_? This is my first girl's night after like forever and I want details, Bon!"

_Of course, the thought of Bonnie with Kol Mikaelson, of all monsters, never crossed her mind! But who is she to get in the way? She's back in the living world for heaven's sake, so maybe, she might even owe Kol. Her best friend was obviously all giddy inside and she just want to know how their story started._

[And she's stubbornly pushing a single thought to the back of her mind _—_that she was once all giddy too, like Bonnie, in the presence of an original hybrid.]

"Care!" Bonnie exclaimed while playfully shoving Caroline back. "Ok, fine. You better be ready to listen because this is 16 years' worth of backstory, Care."

-:-:-

"Have you told her about Nik?" Kol asked his siblings while sitting comfortably on the couch, his right hand holding a glass of bourbon. Rebekah and Elijah were both sitting across him, both are also nursing a drink on one hand.

Rebekah and Elijah shared a knowing look, before staring both at their feet.

"You haven't, have you?" Kol realized as he watched his siblings. "You better, because I told you I cannot do it. It's too much." Kol sadly continued as he downed his drink and went for another one.

"I'll do it." Hayley motioned to join the siblings. She did not even bother for a drink, she just makes her presence known to the originals. "Maybe after her day activities tomorrow. Tell Bonnie to keep the room spelled. I need this, I need to do it. I owe Klaus and I owe you my life, this is the best way to show my gratitude." Hayley encourages as she proceeds to the staircase. "Good Night." she bids.

Elijah muttered a short and silent "Thank You" while both Rebekah and Kol barely nodded, just enough to imply that they acknowledge her. Elijah was the next to proceed to his room, he tossed the left over contents of his glass at the fireplace.

Rebekah was left alone in the couch across Kol, she was quivering so slightly as she continue her futile attempts to fight back the tears in her eyes. Kol moved closer to Rebekah, touching her knees, comforting her only sister.

"That prick. I'm going to dagger him endless when he comes back."

"I miss him too, Bekah."

-:-:-

"Dying as a supernatural was surreal Caroline, and it's not in a good way surreal. It is for the best that you dismiss any notions that we can find peace at the other side because there's no peace on the other side. I was trapped there, alone, and all I can do is to watch all of you_—_ you, Elena, Matt, Damon, Jeremy, my father go on with your lives. I was with you at college, I watched how you decorated our dorm room like your life depended on it. I saw how hurt you are when Tyler left _that_ voicemail. I saw how you mourned for me_ alone_ in our dorm room. I saw how alone you are, how you remained strong for all of us, but then who's taking care of you? We were so engrossed in our own lives that we forgot about you, how you helped us all the time, how you saved us from Klaus's wrath. And I'm deeply sorry Ca_—_"

"Bon_—"_

_"_Caroline, you deserved better, no, you deserved the best and I was beyond happy when you chose to live for yourself. You decided to travel because it makes you feel young, free and you have no idea how proud I am that you finally chose yourself. I had an inkling that life's tragedy will not hinder you, it's because I know how strong you are. You may be the strongest person I know, Care." Bonnie tenderly held Caroline's hands, and the blonde was beyond touched with her best friend's words.

_You're beautiful. You're strong. You're full of light._

"There's another thing about the other side _—_ mind manipulation happens as often as a vampire needs his own fill of blood. It's a regular thing. And what's worse is that anyone can do it, ex-vampires, ex-werewolves, ex-witches, everyone. Basically, the more people that have a vendetta against you, the less time for your sanity. So, remember the sacrifice of the 3 dozens of creatures that opened the gates of hell into earth? They thought I should have stopped Silas, and they blamed me for their deaths. It was torture, Care. And I can't do anything because I'm stripped powerless because I've tapped into dark expression. They're all in my head, pulling me down and I have never felt so alone, until Kol showed up. He may be dead as a vampire but he's still a warlock— being the original witch's son. He kept the voices away in exchange that I should welcome his company. We agreed to meet at their porch every day_—_ at least 4 out of the 7 days in a week, and we mutually agreed not to search for each other whenever one of us does not turn up. For the first weeks, I only turn up for four days a week, not more than that. He was a pest, Caroline. He taunted and pestered me every time we meet—he flirts endlessly I swear to the spirits I am losing my mind. He'll flirt and I'll give him the coldest shoulder, we had the same routine for the first 3 weeks of summer after graduation. Eventually he gave up with the annoying pick-up lines but then he settled with 20 questions. He would ask everything about me and he pulls the "we had a deal" card to force me to answer. Surprisingly, talking to him was good, it kept my mind from thinking how alone I would be and how I miss you guys so much."

"Bon—" Caroline held her best friend's hand and Bonnie returned a smile.

"Don't worry Care, that was before. I have you now and I have them—Kol, Elijah, Lucy, Rebekah. I think I've never been happier." Caroline's heart swelled when Bonnie flashed a very grateful smile.

"Anyways, where am I? Oh. I don't even remember when it even started but eventually we were meeting every day at the porch. Honestly, I thought I am very much immune to the Mikaelson charms, of course, now you see that I am not. Thank the heavens, the flirting ceased, although not completely. I even doubt if Kol can do that. I would teach him all the modern stuff that he missed when he was in the coffin and he would teach me ancient and ancestral spells. With him, I forgot that I am alone and I believed he felt the same. The next thing I knew he wanted me to join him as he relived through his favourite places. We were relying solely with each other for 9 years Care. We learned together, we experienced together and we matured together. It's definitely not love at first sight, and I don't even believe in that. It was more of its-not-my-life-when-I-am without-him love. All I know is I am complete with him and I can never leave him, even he is a narcissistic ass."

The girls were startled when the lights in the room started flickering. Bonnie let out a laugh and Caroline's eyebrows creased in confusion.

"That attention-seeker! It's Kol, Caroline. Well, technically not him but still." Caroline was still confused and she swear she is not following Bonnie's explanation, "Kol knows that I spelled the room. He just wanted to get my attention. My bet's he asked Elijah's witch to make the lights flicker. I guess it's my cue to leave but we will definitely talk again soon. I love you, Care." Bonnie enveloped Caroline in a tight hug before heading to the door. Bonnie opened the door to find a smirking Kol at the other side. He tugged Bonnie closer to him before giving her a peck on the crown of her head. The gesture was sweet and affectionate it made Caroline smile. She felt extremely relieved knowing that her best friend is happy and surprisingly she is happy under the Mikaelson's care.

Tired and contented, Caroline made her way to her bed. It was a long and exhausting day and it only took Caroline minutes before she drifted to sleep.

-:-:-

* * *

So, how do you think guys? I apologize for the slow burn, but I think its definitely needed. Anyhow, its more than obvious that I also ship Kennet. I don't know, honestly, Bonnie and Jeremy is weird for me and I think Kennet is better. Of course, Klaroline is the best.

Do you wonder who the prick that Rebekah and Kol misses so much?

Where the hell is Klaus?

What's going to happen with Caroline and Hayley's talk? Maybe bloodshed will occur ;) we'll never know.

I'll try to answer these questions with the next update :) Thanks again for reading! ;)

P.S. If you're still not aware, there is this awesome thing called the Klaroline Mag. You can find it on twitter, tumblr and wordpress. It's an amazing project headed by the most dedicated klaroliners :) For me, its the sleekest thing. The talents of this fandom never ceases to amaze me! Let's support them guys! ;)


End file.
